1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic device with an ID tag, a central processing unit with an ID tag, and an ID tag for an electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
ID tags for storing data wirelessly received from a reader writer and for reading and transmitting the stored data are known. The ID tags are used for controlling manufacturing, delivering, and stocking or the like.
On the other hand, there is need for controlling data for recycling or reusing electronic devices. Thus, it is required to provide an electronic device, a central processing unit, and an ID tag for an electronic device that are useful in recycling or reuse.
Moreover, there is need for electrically controlling data regarding payment of money such as payment data for ticket, an electronic device, software or the like. Thus, it is required to provide electronic devices capable of controlling data regarding payment of money.